


Dracula's Lucy

by Serene_Quill



Series: Season 3B Episode Tags [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Echo House, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Possession, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Quill/pseuds/Serene_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been too long since you read Bram Stoker,” Nogitsune informs him.  “If Oliver was my Renfield, she’s my Lucy.  No slight on your manhood, but you’re my Mina.  I suppose Derek could be your Jonathan, you’re certainly hopeful he’ll come and rescue you from my clutches, but really, has Derek ever rescued anyone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula's Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for spoilers but with regards to consent tags.
> 
> Not really a sequel to "Lucky" but in no way Joss-es the events in the fic "Lucky" so it can be read that way or as a stand-alone.

_Why are we back here?_ Stiles groans from deep within his mind, flicking aimlessly at their fingers, hoping for control, as Nogitsune picks the lock to the loft door.  His control of their body is weaker now, as though giving in and allowing the Nogitsune in has weakened his own hold somehow.

 

“I like this place,” Nogitsune drawls, making a triumphant little noise when the lock clicks and allows him entry.  “I almost like the wolf, too.  We’re here for him, and Argent, if Argent tags along once they are released from prison.  Apparently Daddy Dearest tipped Agent McCall onto Silverfinger’s wolf, so they’re out of jail pending investigation.  Is that twice you’ve turned Derek Hale into a murder suspect, or is it three times?”

 

 _The second time was Scott,_ Stiles objects before he remembers he's trying to limit his interaction with the creature controlling him.   _Release processing will take time, he won’t be back for a while,_ he thinks at Nogitsune.  Nogitsune runs their fingers over the surface of Derek’s makeshift table, and Stiles thinks he can feel the Nogitsune thinking for a moment.  That’s new.

 

“We’re meeting a friend,” Nogitsune remarks, stretching a wide grin across their face.  “Though I suspect she’ll only be my friend, not yours after this.”

 

 _I hope she’s Jonathan freakin’ Harker._ Stiles scowls internally when this makes Nogitsune start to laugh.

 

“It’s been too long since you read Bram Stoker,” Nogitsune informs him.  “If Oliver was my Renfield, she’s my Lucy.  No slight on your manhood, but you’re my Mina.  I suppose Derek could be your Jonathan. You’re certainly hopeful he’ll come and rescue you from my clutches, but really, has Derek ever rescued anyone?”

 

Stiles knows he hasn’t actually ever read the original novel, so he’s more than a little confused by the fact that he knows exactly who Lucy is, the girl Dracula turned into a vampire, who turned on her friends.   _There’s another Nogitsune?_  he asks, and the Nogitsune actually stops laughing.

 

“Close,” the fox agrees, clicking his teeth together in an impatient noise.  “Another trickster, certainly.  You’re getting better at riddles, Stiles, perhaps I should stop giving you so many clues.”

 

 _Who else are you going to brag to?_  Stiles counters.   _And who am I going to tell anyway?_ As much as he hates having the knowledge he can do nothing with yet, he knows it could prove helpful.

 

Nogitsune seems like he's about to reply, but the loft door slides open.  Stiles feels their heart beat speed up in response to his reaction.  To both Nogitsune and his own surprise, words tumble out of their mouth, “No! Malia, run!”

 

Malia lifts an eyebrow as she closes the door behind her, looking to Nogitsune.  “Very well done, Stiles,” the fox congratulates him, clapping their hands slowly and mockingly.  “I didn’t realize you cared so much about our pretty little coyote.”

 

Stiles feels himself freeze, Nogitsune refusing to let him take their eyes off Malia, who is smirking maliciously now.  “Oh, come on, Stiles,” she says scornfully.  “Everyone keeps saying you’re a smart boy.  Who’s the Native American Trickster?”

 

“Coyote,” he says, now unsurprised that Nogitsune lets it come out aloud.  “It was all…”

 

“It would have taken days, if not weeks to burn through the strength that toxin and self-awareness gave you,” Nogitsune informs him.  “I just didn’t have the time to spare, and she wants so very little.”

 

“He’s going to make it so no Alpha can ever force me back to this, so I can stay how I want, forever,” Malia announces triumphantly, smiling so very fondly at them, but Stiles knows now it’s all for Nogitsune.  “I just had to make sure you let him back in.”

 

“And?” Nogitsune prompts, and Malia flashes another bright, brilliant grin, her eyes flaring blue.

 

“I’ve already visited Alpha McCall and the vet,” she reports to him. “The vet has translated the scroll wrong, but it may be to your benefit.  The Alpha is convinced giving Stiles the bite will exorcise you.  He thinks if you ‘change the body’ it will kick you out.”

 

Nogitsune laughs, uncontrollable and loud, echoing in the loft. 

 

 _Won’t work?_ Stiles asks, and he gets images from Nogitsune about what the scroll actually says.  The only way to get the fox demon out of Stiles is for someone to change places with him, to take the Nogitsune and become its host.  The Nogitsune can change bodies.

 

“I’d get a nice strong werewolf host,” Nogitsune says, amused.  “Good, let’s keep him on that train of thought.  Worst case scenario, I just have to jump to the Argent girl sooner if the bite doesn’t take.  She's a tempting host anyway, all that bottled up rage and grief just waiting, but Stiles, you've grown downright delicious since I was last here!”

 

Stiles can feel himself almost curling inward and away from that sharp edged grin Malia is giving him.  “Aww, he’s so mortified that he actually lost his virginity to you,” Nogitsune coos, stroking their head in a condescending pat.  “Cheer up, kid, at least she wasn’t Kate Argent and didn’t burn your whole family alive.  Derek’s still got a worse first time than you.”  Nogitsune claps his hands together cheerfully. “Oh, maybe you two can bond over it!  Then you can give the last remnants of your weird societal construct of virginity to him!”

 

Stiles curls in tighter, keeping his mind as locked and controlled as he can, refusing to think about the secret in his mind that Nogitsune seems not to know.  This is different as well.  If he knew it, Nogitsune knew it before.  Now it seems he’s got more control of his mind, even if his body seems further from his reach than ever.  He tucks Paige, soft and tragic and secret into the lockbox he imagines in his mind, tucks in secrets he thinks might help him survive this, tucks in anything he even suspects Nogitsune doesn’t know.  Knowledge is power and all that, or so he hopes.

 

He half-heartedly listens to Malia and Nogitsune plotting, his mind wandering and somehow running into the knowledge that Malia herself is about to be tricked.  The only way Nogitsune can make sure no one can turn her back into a human again is to fully take her humanity away, to make her a real coyote.  He wonders briefly if Nogitsune is purposely letting him see that for Malia, karma will be a bitch. That thought does get Nogitsune’s attention and prompts a feeling of amusement.  

 

When Malia leaves, Nogitsune chuckles as the door closes behind her.

 

“If I let you, would you warn her?” Nogitsune asks, and Stiles hesitates.  “See, Stiles, we are so similar,” the fox demon whispers, amused.  “You can lie to yourself, tell yourself you would save her, but deep down, you appreciate the trick.  Karma's a bitch, isn't that what you just thought?  I think if I weren’t determined to kill so many, you wouldn’t even fight me, would you?  You’d embrace our power, own the trickster mantle better than any host I’ve ever had.  A pity we didn’t meet when I was young.  We’d have had fun.”

 

 _Somehow, I think we have different definitions of fun_ , Stiles replies bitterly.

 

Nogitsune’s only reply is to show him his own memories, urging Scott out into the woods to look for a dead body.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles wouldn't have had sex with Malia if he'd known better, discussion of Kate Argent/Derek Hale past dub con as well.


End file.
